


Calescent

by YoGrossDude



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGrossDude/pseuds/YoGrossDude
Summary: Aloy kisses him.





	Calescent

**Author's Note:**

> I will never finish what this came from but I didn't think it was so bad on its own, so here's 300 kissin' words

Aloy kisses him.   
  
It’s clumsy, with too much teeth, and Erend wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world; Aloy does everything like she means it, kissing included. It sparks –  _ Fire and Spit _ , does it ever spark, like wild wires on a tinker’s bench – but she pulls away immediately, just after that first brush of their lips together. Her gaze doesn’t waver, though, eyes locked on his, unafraid. The look on his face must really be something, because even though she’s glowing like a hot iron and every inch of her is trembling, she still manages to choke out a laugh.   
  
“Sorry,” she blurts, bafflingly, her fists still bunching his sleeves, and then she finally looks away, ducking her head. “I’m sorry.”   
  
He can feel the line ready on the back of his throat, along with a smug, stupid grin –  _ hey, you got nothing to be sorry _ about – but he can’t make himself say it, not to her, not like this. Instead, he frames her face in his hands, gently, slowly – her skin is burning under his palms – brushes her cheeks with his fingertips, and doesn’t say anything at all. He waits until she meets his eyes again and then she brings them back together.   
  
This time it’s warm and soft and perfect, a sweet sting that crosses between them and coils, tight, just below his ribs. He can feel her smiling against his mouth when he drops a hand to wrap around her waist, guiding her into something deeper, and she presses back, fierce and strong and eager, her whole throat humming with a soft noise that sends him aching –   
  
“Cap?”


End file.
